Last Week (or, the split-second decision that changes everything)
by Lolita-Lollipops
Summary: In which the glasses club has a holiday party every December, they have been preparing for this party for two weeks now, and Mitsuki observes Hayato's tallness.


"_Wow, it's so chilly out!"_ Mitsuki thought as he trudged through the snow that Sunday afternoon. He was on the way to Akira's home, the place where the party was being held, and he was positively jittering. Whether it was from cold or excitement, he couldn't tell.

He held the directions to Akira's house in his gloved hands. Sometimes, wind would blow from the east, and the paper would flutter in his hands, crinkling in jagged sweeps across the picture. Also, since his breath was condensing in front of him, it fogged up his glasses. It made it impossibly hard for Mitsuki to read, and he took at least two wrong turns before finally finding himself in the right place.

Feeling a shiver of (anticipation?) cold air go up his spine, Mitsuki froze in place, nervously clutching the paper in his hands. He had the sudden feeling that he should turn around and leave; go back home to Norio, snuggle his face in the puppy's big white fur, and forget about all of this.

But, he had always wanted to see the inside of Akira's house…

Deciding to forget the strange feeling, Mitsuki walked up to the front door, and, with a shaky hand, pressed his finger to the doorbell.

No one responded.

Mitsuki checked the address on the paper again. Had he read it wrong?

No, this was the right house. Mitsuki rang the doorbell again, becoming impatient.

Wait; what if his senpai was being held captive against his will, and needed someone to save him?!

Mitsuki, in a panic, tried the door handle, and the door slipped open easily.

The house was silent. Mitsuki slipped off his snow-soaked boots and crept down the long hallway. He felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart was racing.

He took a left into a living area.

Mitsuki sighed a bit, feeling the tension creep out of his shoulders. Akira was there, seated at a kotatsu table fixed in the middle of the room.

"Ah, Senpai, I brought the pop like you-" Mitsuki began, but Akira shushed him, and that's when Mitsuki saw it. The pair of glasses sitting proudly on the table. Akira smiled at Mitsuki and beckoned that he come sit next to him.

Looking at the glasses, Mitsuki nodded, placed the plastic bag filled with pop bottles on the food table, and sat next to Akira, offering him a little smile in return.

Akira began to talk, in a whisper, so Mitsuki had to strain to hear him.

"Today is the day of our great annual Holiday Party." He sounded breathless, and that's when Mitsuki really knew.

"Today is also the day that our first project as a club is a success." He paused, taking time to gaze intently at Mitsuki. Mitsuki shivered under his gaze; here was the gaze of a man who had won at something.

"After two years, and fifty trials, the x-ray glasses mark fifty one are a success." Akira's face flushed, and he stood up. "MEGANE!" He exclaimed.

Mitsuki felt breathless. This was so exciting!

"Of course, since I am the president of this club, I shall be the first to test these out." Akira's intense gaze locked on Mitsuki. Mitsuki met his gaze with equal power. "Mitsuki!"

"Yes, senpai!?"

"Are you still willing to be the first test subject?"

Mitsuki did not hesitate. "Of course!" He stood up with a flourish, not really thinking about what he was doing.

Akira walked up to Mitsuki. "Are you completely sure, Mitsuki?" He asked; beautiful eyes framed by beautiful glasses showing concern.

Mitsuki paused, before asking, "Why me?"

"Because I have always loved you!"

"Oh, senpai!" Mitsuki grabbed Akira by the shirt and jerked him down to his height. "Let's kiss, right now!"

"Yes! The glasses can wait."

Mitsuki was totally about to kiss Akira, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow.

He jerked back quickly. "Akira," he whispered, "someone's here."

"Ah, that must be one of the club members!" Akira exclaimed, shaking Mizuki's grasp on his shirt and walking over to the shadow.

The shadow stepped into the light. It was Hayato, and, for some reason, he looked pissed off.

"Mitsuki! What are you doing?"

Panicked, Mitsuki replied, "Aaaah, I don't know."

"You're supposed to kiss me!"

"What?!" Mitsuki barked out, eyes going wide behind his glasses. No, he was pretty sure he was supposed to be kissing Akira! "Why would I do that?"

Hayato walked up to Mitsuki and brushed his hand against his cheek. It was soft, and Mitsuki leaned into the touch.

"Because, secretly, you care about me, just as much as Akira…"

…

Mitsuki jolted awake, panting heavily. What the hell?

He looked to the left, then the right, checking his bedside clock.

He was supposed to be out of the house five minutes ago.

Swearing under his breath, Mitsuki jumped out of bed, shed his pajamas, put on some clothes he found on the ground, and raced out of the door. No time for breakfast!

And it was all because of that strange dream.

He wouldn't even be having that strange dream if it weren't for last we-

Mitsuki's train of thought stopped as he scuffed his toe on the ground. Ouch! Why had that hurt so much…?

He then realized that he had forgotten to put on any shoes.

Was this some sort of nightmare?!

…

"Mitsuki-kun, you look out of it," Takuma remarked as Mitsuki trudged into the club room later that afternoon.

"Yeah…" Mitsuki said in reply. "I had a strange dream last night, and it's bothering me." He sat himself down on the couch, sighing deeply as Takuma, the only one in the club room right now, considered his reply.

"Oh," Takuma said, his expression becoming serious. He turned and looked at Mitsuki right in the eyes.

"Did you have the creampuff dream?"

"Th-the creampuff dream?" Mitsuki asked incredulously. "No, I don't think it was that…"

Mitsuki briefly wondered what the creampuff dream could possibly entail, but was interrupted by someone entering the club room.

It was Hayato, and he looked as down as Mitsuki felt. He sat down at the worktable, observed the decorations for the party tomorrow, and sighed.

The decorations were almost finished. They would be finishing them today, during their club time after school, and then walking them over to Akira's house, which was a short distance from here. Mitsuki could understand why Hayato was sighing. They had been working on these decorations for the past two weeks.

After all, it was the Glasses Club's yearly tradition to hold a Winter Holiday party sometime in December.

From what Mitsuki had heard through whispered conversations over broken metal parts, this Winter Holiday party was a Big Deal, filled with many games, strawberry cake, and a warm kotatsu table.

Akira's focus had been strangely off building the x-ray glasses; rather, redirected towards the completion of the plans of this party. He had each member on decorations, food, and other miscellaneous things. On top of school, this was somewhat stressful, but Mitsuki prided himself on meeting up to Akira's impossible standards.

Takuma leaned back in his seat.

"Wow, everyone's so depressed…" He furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm going to take a nap." He then closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes.

Mitsuki was impressed. He never knew how Takuma was able to fall asleep so fast. Maybe it was magic? He got up and tried poking Takuma, wanting someone to talk to, maybe, but he was out to the world.

After some consideration, Mitsuki figured he should talk to Hayato, about last week. It was better to get it all out in the open, right? And, he was still worried about him…

Mitsuki turned his gaze to Hayato, about to raise the fated question, but saw that Hayato had fallen asleep, as well.

Mitsuki walked over to Hayato, to wake him up, or to help with the decorations on the table, he didn't quite know, but paused when he saw his face.

Hayato's head was resting on his bent elbow, his glasses pressing into the side of his face. He looked so innocent, sleeping amongst winter-themed decorations piled on the table. Mitsuki poked Hayato's face and Hayato mumbled something incoherent, pushing Mitsuki's intruding finger away. Mitsuki chuckled.

Mitsuki removed Hayato's glasses and placed them by his arm, feeling somewhat sympathetic.

While Mitsuki would have loved to fall asleep right now, as well, it was his duty as a faithful club member to greet the club president upon his entering the room. Mitsuki would simply have to wait for Akira before succumbing to the tiredness that ebbed at the edge of his mind.

But, he could at least sit down…

He sat down at the table, where decorations were strewn about every which way. He did not see Hayato stir awake, confused by the loss of his glasses.

Mitsuki furrowed his eyebrows, thinking the dream over for the tenth time that day.

"_Because, secretly, you care about me as much as Akira…"_

Ugh. Mitsuki rubbed his forehead. If these dreams kept up, he was going to get a headache.

He closed his eyes then, deeming it a good time to rest them, if briefly.

Akira would be here any minute…

Akira…

Mitsuki felt himself smile a little, memories of his senpai floating through his head. Yet, somehow…

…

…

"_was this his true feelings"_

"_I'm not good enough"_

"_but for what purpose"_

"_somehow"_

_ somehow_

_ "I like"_

_ "like"_

_ "you."_

Mitsuki jerked awake to find Hayato, whose hand was presumably the one running through his hair. Hayato's eyes widened behind his fake glasses, and he jumped back, expression scared, as if he had just woken up a feral cat.

Normally, Mitsuki would have gotten mad, but, somehow, he couldn't find the energy.

"How long was I sleeping?" He asked of the guilty Hayato, who was scratching his arm and not looking anywhere around Mitsuki.

"About five minutes."

Mitsuki hummed, non-committal, and stretched, leaning back in his chair.

"We need to talk about last week," Hayato said.

Mitsuki was the one to jump in surprise this time. He very nearly fell out of his chair.

"Why do you want to talk about this now!? Someone could walk in,"

"I don't see how that matters to you." Hayato's tone of voice was stern, and Mitsuki felt somewhat guilty.

Mitsuki rubbed his forehead. "W-what do you mean by th-"

The club door flew open, and both Mitsuki and Hayato looked to see who was entering.

Akira, flanked by Yukiya and Toru, walked into the club room and surveyed the scene.

"Takuma-kun!" Akira bellowed out, and Takuma slowly woke up.

"Ehh… I was sleeping?"'

"Mitsuki-kun!"

"Good afternoon, senpai!" Mitsuki's demeanor changed completely, and he gave Akira a (tired) smile.

"Provisional member Hayato-kun!"

"Wh- why am I the only one who has a title!?"

He seemed back to normal. Obviously what happened last week hadn't affected him _that_ much.

"We have some help for the rest of the afternoon," Akira stated, and pointed at Toru. "Toru has agreed to help."

"Under the condition that there will be no bothering the Student Council for a month." Toru deadpanned.

"A fair trade!" Akira exclaimed. "Well, what are you doing? Let's finish these decorations!"

Mitsuki couldn't help but smile at his senpai's antics, and he sits back down at the worktable, picking up the snowflake he was working on yesterday and continuing his work.

…

"Yukiya, you will be able to pick up a strawberry cake from the bakery tomorrow morning, right?" Akira questioned of Yukiya, who simply nodded his reply.

"Ooh! Ooh! Minabe-kun, can I come with you?" Takuma asked, eyes alighting at the chance to visit the bakery and see their new cream-puff flavors.

"Yes," Yukiya replied.

Takuma positively squealed, and hugged Yukiya, much to the other's surprise.

Mitsuki surveyed the friendly scene with amusement, and finally finished his last snowflake.

"Souma-senpai! I finished the snowflakes!"

"That's great, Mitsuki-kun!" Akira sent a smile his way, and Mitsuki felt his heart flutter.

"Okay, I finished my part." Toru stood up, stretching his arms. "Souma-kun. I'm leaving."

"Great work, Toru-kun," Akira said, smiling also at Toru.

"I-it was nothing!" Toru stammered out. "The decorations were easy. This club is dumb!"

Toru stormed out of the room, ears bright red.

Akira's gaze did not leave the door. In fact, he looked almost concerned.

For some reason, it didn't irk Mitsuki like it should. That thought then irked Mitsuki, so he caught Akira's attention.

"What do I do now, senpai?" Mitsuki asked.

"Ah, why don't you help Hayato finish the…streamers? Then, everything should be done, so we can cart all this over to my house," Akira said distractedly, his gaze still towards the door. "And can you also bring some drinks, ah, pop, to my house tomorrow?"

"Can do," Mitsuki said, glancing towards Hayato.

Hayato, who had been staring at Mitsuki, quickly looked away, blushing. (For some reason, Mitsuki felt himself blush, too.) Without a word, Mitsuki sat in the chair closest to Hayato and began drawing snowmen using a light blue marker on the flimsy white paper.

Occasionally, Mitsuki could feel Hayato's eyes on him, but he chose to ignore him for now, and hope he got the message.

Mitsuki also made sure that nothing happened on the walk to Akira's house, either. He spent the whole time talking with Akira, who was happy to chat with Mitsuki. Hayato's gaze burnt the back of Mitsuki's neck, but, still, he ignored him, despite the guilt that was beginning to claw at his back.

However, Mitsuki could not ignore Hayato on the way back home.

"Mitsuki!" Hayato called out, and Mitsuki sighed, slowing his pace so that Hayato could walk with him.

"What is it, Hayato?" Mitsuki gritted out. He rubbed his forehead as Hayato gave him a shocked look, obviously not expecting to be talked to.

"Ah, it's just…" Hayato scratched his arm. "You haven't visited us in a while for dinner, and I-" He cut himself off. "Yuuto and Ikuto have been missing you, and we're cooking beef tonight, so-"

"Are you asking me out?" Mitsuki asked. Mitsuki realized his word choice. "Um! To your house. You are inviting me over to your house for dinner, right?

"Um, yeah! I guess. If you're cool with-"

"Sure!" Mitsuki replied. "Sure, yes, that sounds great, let's go."

Hayato didn't say anything, and just looked at Mitsuki, sort of shocked.

"Um."

"Let's_ go_," Mitsuki said, gesturing towards Hayato's house.

Hayato's face hesitantly broke out into a smile, and just then, the wind ruffled his raven-toned hair just so, and his hazel eyes caught the light of the setting sun so that they flashed golden. He looked so genuinely happy that Mitsuki would want to be with him, even though last week-

Mitsuki tore his eyes away, feeling his face heat up.

"_Because, secretly, you care about me as much as Akira…"_

"_If not more."_

…

The dinners had started with that one night, when Akira, Yukiya, and Takuma were on their school field trip. Then, Hayato had invited him over one more time.

After that, they became an annual Saturday thing; after school, Mitsuki would walk home with Hayato to have dinner at his house. His brother expected him, and often prepared special meals just for that day.

However, he hadn't shown up at all this month; two Saturdays because of a pesky school project, and the last Saturday because of _that day_.

Last week…

"Mitsuki-kun, you seem down," Yuuto remarked while Mitsuki was in the middle of eating.

Mitsuki swallowed his bite. "I had a strange dream last night," He said as the only explanation.

"Oh, that's so funny! Hayato also had a silly dream last night. Isn't that right?" Hayato visibly jolted at his brother's pestering.

After a few moments of hurried eating, Hayato replied. "Um, yeah. I guess I did. I can barely remember it, though, heheh." Hayato scratched his arm, then picked up his chopsticks again.

"I remwember, I remefmber!" Ikuto exclaimed, his mouth full of rice.

"Ikuto, don't talk with your mouth full." Yuuto chided his younger brother gently.

Ikuto dutifully swallowed, then continued his story. "Hayato was at the winter party with all his friends, but Mitsuki-chan wasn't there! He was sad, so he looked around the whole house for him, and saw him talking to Akira-kun! Then he tried to talk to Mitsuki-chan but he couldn't! There was a wall blocking him from his friend Mitsuki-chan! That's how he said it to Yuuto this morning!"

"You were eavesdropping!?" Hayato exclaimed incredulously, his face redder than usual.

Mitsuki was sitting in complete shock. The fact that Hayato's dream paralleled almost directly with his own dream…

Hayato and Ikuto were still arguing.

_"Because, secretly, you care about me as much as Akira…"_

"I wasn't eavesdropping, I just happened to overhear you!"

_"If not more"_

"That's called eavesdropping, Ikuto!"

_ "if not more"_

"Nuh-uh!"

_ "if not more"_

"Yuh-huh!"

Mitsuki stood up.

"I feel like I need a breath of fresh air!"

The arguing paused as Ikuto and Hayato looked at Mitsuki curiously.

There was a beat of silence where Mitsuki noticed that Hayato's eyes, while they looked golden in the light of a sunset, looked browner indoors.

"Ah, you are excused," Yuuto said, and Mitsuki turned and walked outside.

Outside, Mitsuki heard Hayato's muffled voice, "I'll go check on him," before the sliding door opened again and Hayato poked his head outside.

"Are you okay?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Is this about-"

"Of course it's about last week, you idiot!" Mitsuki exclaimed, curling his legs in so that he could rest his head between them. He hugged them close to his body, decidedly not looking at Hayato.

"…sorry. That was mean," Mitsuki mumbled, and Hayato laughed, closing the door and sitting next to Mitsuki.

"It's not as mean as nearly breaking my foot with a wrench," Hayato said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Mitsuki snorted derisively in response, only serving to make Hayato's amusement greater.

"So, last week." Hayato prompted.

"I kissed you." Mitsuki said.

"Yep."

Mitsuki glanced at Hayato, and then quickly glanced away, blushing at the earnest look on Hayato's face.

"Can you tell me why?" Hayato asked.

Mitsuki thought back to that day. They were walking to Hayato's house for their weekly Saturday dinner, when Mitsuki had thought something strange.

…

_It was the way he carried himself, Mitsuki thought as he walked with Hayato. Even though he had not grown into his full height, he carried himself as if he already had. His whole presence was tall, in a sense._

_ Hayato stopped, and turned to Mitsuki._

_ "Mitsuki?" Mitsuki jolted. He was still not used to hearing Hayato use his first name, without any honorifics. They had decided upon that the last Saturday though, given that, according to Hayato, Mitsuki was a part of their family, since he was around so often. So they stopped using the honorifics._

_ "Ah…yes?" Mitsuki asked, uncertain._

_ "You were, ah, looking at me. Why?"_

_ "You seem tall."_

_ "Eh? No, I'm pretty sure I'm short."_

_ "Well, that's the way you are physically. But you…I guess I'm trying to say that you're confident, Hayato. I was just noticing that."_

_ Hayato laughed. "I'm not confident in the least."_

_ "Yes, you are! Hayato!" Hayato started walking again. Mitsuki ran to catch up with him. _

_ Hayato stopped. Mitsuki stopped, as well, and turned to look at him._

_ "It's just… you know how I want to be just like my dad, right?"_

_ "…yeah?" Mitsuki didn't know where this was going._

_ "I just, I feel like I will never be as good as I remember him." Hayato sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Like he's this godlike status that I'll never reach."_

_ Mitsuki felt concern wash over him._

_ "I'm just…I don't see why you think I'm confident, because I'm not good enough, Mitsuki. I can never be good enough. I get good grades, I have many friends, but…"_

_ Mitsuki put his hand on Hayato's arm and looked directly into his eyes._

_ Hayato's eyes spoke all that needed to be said._

_ "Hayato. Don't ever feel like you are not good enough, because you are." Mitsuki shook his shoulder. "You are probably, next to Akira, the most enthusiastic member of the club; you have lots of friends, and you've got good grades… Hayato, you have a future ahead of you." Mitsuki spoke with as much sincerity as he could. "And it's looking great."_

_ Hayato's bottom lip was quivering. He raised his hand to Mitsuki's arm and pushed, so that Mitsuki was at arm's length from Hayato. Mitsuki hadn't remembered walking closer to Hayato, so the action confused him._

_ "Thank you, for saying that." Hayato looked at Mitsuki. "It was nice to believe, even for a while, that you truly meant that."_

_ It was a split-second decision made slightly with love and mostly with anger for Mitsuki to rush forward and kiss Hayato. _

_ Mitsuki had always assumed that Hayato was so happy…was this his true feelings? Mitsuki couldn't believe it. Well, he rightly should. He had been so mean to Hayato all this time…but for what purpose?_

_ …oh._

_ Mitsuki pulled back, his body thrumming with adrenaline. He then ran past Hayato, back to home, where Norio was._

_ About halfway there, he realized what he had done._

_ And how he felt about Hayato._

…

Hayato poked Mitsuki's side.

"Hey. Can you give me an answer?"

"It's because I realized I really like you."

Hayato blinked.

"Somehow, I realized I like you a lot, okay? And, not like puppy love. Or just being attracted to your face. By the way, you have a really nice face."

"Huh?" Hayato choked out.

"And, I don't know, all those times I was mean to you is because I was confused about the rush of feeling whenever I saw you, and I mistook it for anger, or jealousy, or…something!"

Mitsuki whipped his head around to look at Hayato, who looked frozen in place.

"And then once I started hanging out with you, I don't know, the feeling got bigger, and I was so confused! But then-"

"Mitsuki! Please calm down!"

Mitsuki was yelling now. "You need to have more self confidence in yourself because I fell in _love_ with you for a reason and that is because you carry yourself higher than everyone else and your eyes glow golden in the sunset and your _lips_-!"

"Oh my god, Mitsuki!"

"You are like a god!" And Mitsuki promptly made to get closer to Hayato, to kiss him or something, but that was when he realized that Hayato was crying.

He was smiling, but his cheeks were wet. His lip was quivering.

Feeling suddenly shy, Mitsuki reached out a hand to wipe the tears off of Hayato's cheeks.

"You are perfect, Hayato. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Hayato sniffled, and leaned his head into Mitsuki's hand.

"I'll try," He forced out. "I'll try and be happier for you."

"Just be whoever you are. You don't need to act happy, or act sad, or act like your father." At those words, Hayato let out a little sob. The moment felt intimate, and Mitsuki found himself getting teary eyes too. "Just be Hayato. I'll adapt as the changes come."

Hayato leaned up and kissed Mitsuki.

Their glasses clinked together.

Hayato quickly retreated, pulled off his own glasses, and kissed Mitsuki again.

This time, Mitsuki was ready, and he put hesitant hands on Hayato's waist.

They separated, warm air condensing around them and disappearing into the cold evening air. Mitsuki found himself looking at Hayato's eyes, to see what color they were in the night.

By the light of the moon, they shone, with tears and the beginnings of a burden lifted off one's shoulders.

Mitsuki patted Hayato's back, feeling somewhat awkward. But when Hayato smiled, and leaned to kiss him again, Mitsuki let him.

…

"_Wow, it's so chilly out!"_ Mitsuki thought as he trudged through the snow that Sunday afternoon. He was on the way to Akira's home, the place where the party was being held, and he was positively jittering. Whether it was from cold or excitement, he couldn't tell.

He held the directions to Akira's house in his gloved hands. Sometimes, wind would blow from the east, and the paper would flutter in his hands, crinkling in jagged sweeps across the picture. Also, since his breath was condensing in front of him, it fogged up his glasses. It made it impossibly hard for Mitsuki to read, and he took at least two wrong turns before finally finding himself in the right place.

Feeling a shiver of (anticipation?) cold air go up his spine, Mitsuki froze in place, nervously clutching the paper in his hands. He had the sudden feeling that he should turn around and leave; go back home to Norio, snuggle his face in the puppy's big white fur, and forget about all of this.

"Hey!"

Mitsuki turned. Hayato was running toward him, dressed in winter attire; a bright firehouse red coat, bright yellow pants, and purple gloves.

Mitsuki thought to ask him about his fashion sense later. What was he, colorblind?

Hayato grabbed Mitsuki's hand, causing a blush that spread from the tips of his toes to appear on Mitsuki's face.

Hayato spared a cheeky smile Mitsuki's way, and tugged at Mitsuki's arm.

"What are you waiting for? Let's head inside," He said, his warm words contrasting the cold temperatures around them.

Mitsuki couldn't help but follow Hayato to the door.

Hayato rang the doorbell. When no one answered, he rang it again.

"Huh. That's strange."

"Try the door knob," Mitsuki suggested, and Hayato shrugged. He turned the door knob. It was open.

Feeling an odd sense of déjà vu, Mitsuki walked with Hayato inside the house, closing the door behind them. They took off their snow-soaked boots and crept through the hallways, into the living area.

The club members were all there, excitedly murmuring about something. They stopped when Hayato and Mitsuki entered the room.

Akira stood up. Someone who Mitsuki hadn't seen also stood up. It was Hikaru, Akira's brother.

"Now that everyone is here," Akira began. Mitsuki and Hayato sat down at the kotatsu, the heated table warming up Mitsuki's cold feet right away. "I can officially tell the news." Akira let out a breath, and Mitsuki could see that he was trembling.

"The x-ray glasses mk. 51 were a success. Hik," Akira swallowed. "My brother, Hikaru, will test them out."

With shaky hands, Akira handed a pair of glasses that were in his hands to his brother, making sure Hikaru had a firm grasp on them before letting him put them on himself.

Hikaru sucked in a breath as he finished putting on the glasses.

"Whoa."

Mitsuki's hand found Hayato's under the kotatsu table.

"I…can see."


End file.
